The Shopping List
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: Bella goes shopping after just moving in with her father in small town, Forks. Sell-boy Edward helps her around. They get stuck in the store when the doors close automatically. Darkness, Edward, free products...what can happen? ONE SHOT - now, short story
1. The shopping list

**SM owns it all. I just borrowed the characters.**

**I haven't posted a thing in almost a month and I feel weird. If you follow My Protector the you know, I finally updated it, today. **

**I hope you'd enjoy this one-shot. If you really like it, I may add another chapter. PS: It's not edited, yet. I hope there aren't many mistakes.**

**Go, check my poll, please. you vote, you get what you want...you don't...well, you get what others want (which may not be your favourite story). Enough said. Have fun reading!**

**

* * *

**

Cereals

Milk

Bread – what normal person doesn't have bread in house?

Peanut butter

Tea

Vegetables

Fruits

Toothbrush

Tampons – I blushed reading it

Shampoo

Shower gel

Cleaning stuff

Washing stuff

I groaned, my list went on and on, the hour was late and it was close to closing time everywhere! Why doesn't Charlie have all these stuff in house, already? Well, except my things…

The Thriftway has closed at 7 pm. Why? The only store open, was a small one called 'Everything you need, anytime you need'.

I entered it, blushing when a bell chimed announcing my arrival. I looked around, it was empty. At least, no one will bother me.

I took a basket and started shopping for the things on my list.

I was on the tea isle and my favorite tea was out of reach. Dang it! If I climbed this shelf…_You'll probably break your neck._ I sighed and glared at the tea.

"Can I help you?" I whirled around, startled by the soft voice behind me. My eyes widened when I saw the boy behind me.

He was tall and lean, dressed in a red shirt with the letters 'Everything you need, anytime you need' emboldened on his chest and black jeans that looked magnificent of him. I saved his face for last; he had green eyes and full pink lips. I shook my head to clear it of my naughty thoughts.

"Yes, actually...I can't reach the Earl Grey tea." I whispered blushing.

He leaned over me and just reached up and took the tea. He didn't even stretch! I was jealous.

"Thank you." I said and took the box from his hand.

"You're welcome. Can I help you with something else?" he offered.

"I sort of need bathroom things and cleaning stuff." I said eyeing my list.

"Bathroom things on isle 5 and cleaning stuff on isle 7. I'll be around here, just shout." He said helpfully and disappeared around the corner.

I went to get my other stuff in a daze. Who was this guy and what was wrong with me?

I had been in Forks for two days and he was the best thing that happened so far.

I went to pay and he was there.

"Hello, again." He smiled. His smile made my breath catch in my throat.

"Hi." I said stupidly. He started ringing my products.

"I'm Edward." He told me.

"Bella."

"Swan? The Chief's daughter?" he chuckled.

"That would be me." I said blushing.

"Your Dad talked a lot about your arrival."

"I can imagine. So…are you going to high school?" I asked watching as he turned a bag of carrots around to find the price.

"Yes. Junior year." He said, moving quickly. I wonder why.

"Me too. Do you have to close?" I asked him.

"Yes. The doors lock automatically at 8 PM. I don't want to get stunk in here, again." He said as if it had happened before.

"Did you? Get stuck, I mean…"

"Yes. It was bad, the lights go down, too and well you don't want that to happen." He chuckled. I glanced at my watch. Three minutes until 8 pm.

He finished ringing the products and then I took my money out to pay.

"Let's get out of here." He said and guided me with a hand on the small of my back to the exit. I tripped over my feet when I felt his touch through the thick layer of clothes. He steadied me with a hand and with one pushed the door open. It didn't open and a loud sound was heard in the background, I jumped and screamed.

"Aww damn!" he groaned.

"Are we stuck in here?" I screamed panicked.

"It's okay…Don't panic. I told you this can happen." He tried to calm me.

"I have to call Charlie!" I moaned.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, looking apologetically at me.

"Why aren't you panicking? Won't your parents be scared if you don't get home?" I asked.

"Who?" he asked distracted and sat on his chair.

"Your parents." I said again. He looked away and shrugged.

"Edward?"

"I'm alone." He said, still not turning his head to me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know." I whispered.

"It's normal for you to not know. I am sorry that your father will worry." He murmured.

Within five minutes, the lights went out, too.

"What now, what did you do last time?" I whispered and went to him, jumping on the desk next to him.

"Waited for the morning to come." He answered, dangling his legs and glancing at me.

"That was perfect." I offered after finishing eating. We had peanut butter and biscuits.

"I guess." He agreed, still feeling bad for having me here trapped.

"If it makes you feel better, Charlie may not even notice I'm gone. He's working non stop."

"Not helping." He grumbled and opened a soda and offered it to me.

"Thanks." I whispered and he nodded, drinking from his.

We started talking more about high school and he was in most of my classes. I felt good. I'd know someone.

"It's best if you won't." he said, slightly afraid when I voiced my thoughts. "I mean, it's better if you won't tell people we've met."

"Why? Are you the trouble boy?" I found myself teasing him. He blushed.

"On contrary, Bella. Please, just don't. I don't want them to think poorly of the new girl. They've been excited about your arrival."

"I may as well tell them that I have cooties, but I don't think that would be believable at this age." I giggled. I'd do anything to stay away from the spotlight.

"So you're not the popular girl type?" Edward questioned, somehow sounding relieved.

"Do I look like a popular girl?"

"No. Not at all." He assured me. "Not a trace of blond in your hair or blue eyes, no heavy make up or at all," he smirked watching me. "No pom-poms, what else?" he asked, thoughtfully. I liked this playful side of him.

"I hate sports so you won't find me cheering. Bleachers scare me. Last time I was near one, I found an used condom." I said disgusted, remembering the dreadful experience.

"Then you may as well tell them all that we've met. No one would spare you a look. But I hope you won't do that, I don't want you to go through that." He sighed heavily.

"Are the kids rude to you?"

He started laughing loudly. "You sound like a mother."

"Just answer me." I insisted.

"By ignoring me? Or by saying stuff behind my back, that I'm not meant to hear, of course?" he asked rhetorically.

I couldn't believe someone could be mean to him. He wasn't bad. He wasn't bad at all, he was the best boy I've ever met.

"Are you tired yet?" Edward asked softly, looking concerned.

"Got bored of me?" I teased, jerking my leg and bumping it in his. It felt as if I had electrocuted my leg.

We stared at each other, wide eyed.

"What was that?" he whispered, touching his leg where I had hit him.

"…I don't know." I said, honestly.

He moved closer and touched my cheek with his palm. "You promise you won't care when you'd hear bad stuff about me?"

I nodded, dumbly, intoxicated by his nearness. His green eyes were visible when he was so close and mine dropped to his mouth. I took a deep breath and watched as the corner of his mouth lifted up.

"Can I try something?" he whispered, suddenly fearful, his voice trembling.

"Sure." I squeaked and my hands went to his biceps, grasping him. He had muscles. He was perfect. And he was going to kiss me.

His head leant down and our lips touched once, softly. The same electrical current ran between us and I gasped at the contact. I wanted more and I held his head in place, pressing my lips firmer to his, kissing him strongly. He moaned and moved away, his eyes wild, his jaw clenched. He looked scared, panicked even.

"I'm sorry." I said, choking back tears. He had rejected me, of course.

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have imagined you'd want that."

"I wanted it." I mumbled, not meeting his intense gaze.

"Can I do it again, Bella?" he asked tentatively. I looked up and grinned, of course, he could! I nodded enthusiastically and we kissed again. This time, we didn't separate when one moaned. Edward's hands got under my shirt, but soon he got them out and mumbled an apology against my lips before resuming the kissing.

Did I want him to touch me? _Yes_. I wanted him, right now. I had never wanted anyone like this. Not even my date to Christmas party that ended up in his bed, snoring loudly. I wanted Edward, really wanted him. So I let him know by putting his hands back on my skin.

"We don't have to-"

"I want to." I assured him and kissed his smooth lips again. Clothes started leaving our bodies and my heart was in my throat. I couldn't wait for his touch…there.

"Wait." He said urgently and got up, unsteadily. He disappeared around an isle and I started to panic. What was he doing? _You've scared him and now he's trying to open the doors and run away!_ I truly hope not.

Edward reappeared next to me, soon and grinned widely. "Remind me to pay for this in the morning." He chuckled and kissed me exuberantly again. "You're beautiful, Bella."

I blushed and looked around for what he had brought. A packet full of condoms. My blush intensified a few shades.

"Lovely. Absolutely lovely." He said reverently and touched my cheek, going back to touching and kissing my body. He nipped at my shoulder, around the strap of my bra then went down, scratching his teeth to my exposed breast. I moaned loudly and lifted my back off the floor. His hands went behind my back and he started struggling to open the bra.

"I've got it." He murmured when I reached to help him. I waited patiently until he had it open. I slipped it off my arms and he had me in his arms. "Let's move this some other place. The floor is dirty and cold." He had time to be considerate. My raging hormones didn't give a flying fuck about the floor, but he was right.

I had my legs around Edward's torso as he moved around the shop trying to find the right place. I was getting impatient.

"If you don't decide it ten seconds, I'd throw you against a wall and have my wicked way with you." I hissed in his ear. He stumbled and nearly fell.

"Sorry. But I don't want his to-"

"I don't need flowers and candles. It's enough that you're doing it." I was honest. I was glad that I had been too out of it to have my first time with my Christmas date.

"But girls…" he protested and pushed me on a shelf, kissing my neck hungrily.

"_Girls_," I hissed the word. "Popular girls. I'm not one, we established that."

"Would my desk do?" he asked, finally realizing a flat surface was available. I nodded.

He went to his desk and put me there, going back to my abandoned breasts. I struggled with his belt and when I had his fly open, his erection popped out. _A commando boy, mhmmm_.

"Bella." He moaned and crushed his lips to mine, again.

"Where are…?" I asked as he hooked his fingers in the elastic of my knickers.

Edward quirked an eyebrow at me and groaned loudly when he finally saw me naked. "Exquisite." He murmured. I was sure I wasn't meant to hear it, but I was glad he liked what he saw.

"You're not half bad yourself." I chuckled and I could see a faint blush color his cheeks. "I was asking about the condoms."

"God, you talk too much." He moaned and kissed me again. "Don't go." He whispered and turned to go in search of the abandoned condoms, nearly falling down, getting tangled in his jeans. "Fuck." The quiet curse was heard loudly in the empty store. I started giggling as he stepped out of his jeans and then came back with the condoms.

"It's not funny, Ms. Swan." Edward said quietly and grasped my hips, bringing us closer, nestling himself between my legs. "I very nearly left you flustered. I could have died." He continued quietly. "What would you have done?"

"I'm not into necrophilia." I said, laughing.

He joined me in laughter. "Here, I hoped you'd say that you would have cried above me until morning came and you had to explain to your father why I was naked and cold on the floor."

"You're killing the mood, Edward." I pointed out and moved against him, hoping for friction.

"I really like it when you say my name." he admitted and took a condom from the packet, tossing it over his shoulder and rolling the condom on him. I hadn't much experience, but he looked above average. _How lucky of me._ I mused. "Tell me if I hurt you. Wait." He stopped again.

"What now?" It will be morning soon if he kept stopping.

"You haven't done this before?" he probed.

"No. You?" _What a stupid question Bella! Of course he had! Look at the boy! _What a damn good view he was…

"No." he said softly. I nodded and stopped mid-nod. Come again? _No_? "Shh. You talk too much, I wasn't kidding." He put his fingers over my lips. I couldn't resist and licked them making his growl. That was one sexy sound. I wanted to hear it again. "Here we go." He whispered and kissed me again.

I braced myself on the band behind me as he positioned himself at my entrance and slowly entered me. It hurt and I started to wonder if there would be any pleasure at all. He wasn't all the way in, not even close to my barrier. A soft finger smoother between my brows and he kissed my nose.

"I'm so sorry. It will get better. Or so I've heard." He murmured in my ear, his voice strained.

"Just do it." I advised him. The faster, the better, right? He chuckled and pushed fast in me. I cried out as the pain took over me and I clutched to his back, digging my nails in his flesh.

"Oh shit. Sorry. I'm so sorry. Bella, tell me, how badly are you hurt?" he asked urgently, taking my face in his hands.

"I'm fine. Move. Can you do that?" I asked, hoping that friction would make the pain go away.

He moved and went even deeper, if possible. Delicious feelings flooded inside my body as he moved in and out, slowly, careful not to hurt me more. I met him thrust by thrust and the coil in my stomach intensified.

"Bellhha." He groaned and quickened his pace, sweat covering his glorious body. "I can't." he said brokenly and he stilled his movements, his head falling on my shoulder as he panted in my ear. I wasn't expecting to come from my first time, but I was just there. I needed one push…so I touched myself, forgetting that I could touch him, too.

"Holy shit." He muttered and eyed my fingers. "That's incredibly hot." His fingers joined mine and he withdrew from me. All too soon, I was spiral down from high clouds.

"You're amazing." I said and touched his cheek.

"I can't believe what we just did." He said bewildered. "This is not something I normally do."

"I gathered that when you said you hadn't done it before." I winked at him and tightened my legs around his waist and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Why didn't you believe me? Isn't it normal to be virgin at seventeen?" he asked and I could see and feel his blush.

"I won't know." I shrugged and we both started giggling.

We had round two on his chair.

"I'd never be able to sit here without thinking of your beautiful body." Edward groaned as he moved me on his length.

"Just something to think of when you don't have customers." I laughed and kissed his mouth.

"You're a minx."

"Me?" I wanted to sound seductive but it came out as a squeal when he touched a spot inside me. My head fell back and I moaned loudly. "Edward." I said shakily.

"Let go." He growled and I felt it against my chest and I let go, indeed. I slumped on his chest and I closed my eyes, exhausted.

"Get up!" I was being pushed. "Wake up! Someone's outside." A voice said urgently in my ear. "Bella. Someone's here to look for us. Get. Up!"

I moaned and nestled better. "What?" My head jerked up and I took in my surroundings. I was still on Edward's lap with him…in me. I blushed. He took me in his arms, got up and rushed to the place we had shed our clothes.

"Damn. I need a sock." He grunted. I slipped in my clothes and watched him hop around.

"We're opening the door! Don't panic!" Someone shouted from outside.

"I'm panicking, all right." Edward moaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Damn sock!"

I couldn't help but laugh at him. He stopped hopping and glared at me. "Not funny. And do something about your hair." He advised gently.

After he found the sock and had it in place, he put his other sneaker on and went to clean around. Throwing the condoms away. There was a bit of light outside, might be very early.

I watched Edward putting some cash in the cash register. He pocketed the condom's packet and returned to my side.

"Do we look innocent?" he whispered.

"If you'd wipe that 'just fucked' grin of your face…" I hinted and poked his stomach. He caught my finger and kissed it.

"Funny, Bella." He snorted. "As I said before, this is not my thing, but I'd truly like if we met again."

"I'd come shop, tonight." I giggled.

"That's not what I meant." He sighed, his eyes dropping.

"Hey, I was kidding. I'd like it, too. And tomorrow or…today, actually, why don't you wait for me and go together in school. Show me around…you know?" I asked, grinning up at him.

"The janitor closet? I think it's quite dirty. In every sense of that word." He murmured thoughtfully.

"I'm really wondering why people don't like you. You're amazing, I mean it. What have you done? Killed puppies in front of them?"

"No. Then, I'd be their hero." He chuckled darkly. "So school…together." He squinted at me, trying to find an ulterior motive. The door opened.

"You know where I live." I whispered.

"I don't have a car." He admitted, softly.

"I'll come get you. Where do you live?"

"Edward!" A middle age woman rushed to him and hugged him tightly. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" I thought he didn't have parents.

Edward glanced at me and winced at my glare. "Esme…she's Bella Swan." He whispered, getting her attention. She stopped checking him for injuries and turned to look at me. She was kind and loving and the perfect mother figure.

"Your father is so worried. He's outside. Go to him." She said gently. I nodded and scooped my bag with shopping and made my way outside without glancing at Edward. Why had he lied? What else had he lied about?

"Bells! You're alive! If something had happened…" he choked and in a un-Charlie-like way, he hugged me tightly.

"I'm okay. I met Edward." I offered.

As if summoned, Edward came out, red in face and stopped in front of me. "Good morning, sir." He addressed to my dad.

"Thank you for taking care of my girl."

"No problem." He answered smoothly and took my hand, dragging me aside. "I'm sorry, I didn't explain. I just don't open up to strangers and after we got to know each other better…we didn't have time to talk." He pointed out. He was right.

"You're right. It's okay. We're still in for today?"

"It would be a nice change to have you drive me. Esme drives me, everyday." He whispered, blushing.

The things people might laugh at were here on the table, but I found it cute.

"Carlisle promised to get me a car, but it's my fault I have none. I'm picky." He chuckled. I ruffled his hair and we started laughing at my forwardness.

"So? Your address?" I inquired.

"I'll wait for you on the main road, near the road that leads in the forest." He said softly.

"Is it a secret?"

"You won't find it. Maybe after school, I'll show you." My heart picked up at the prospect.

He acted boldly and pecked my cheek, offering me a small smile then going to Esme's car. I went to mine and followed Charlie home. Forks didn't seem so bad, anymore. I was looking forward to school, to living here…to knowing Edward better. The shopping list that sat on the bench next to me held so much meaning. I had to frame it…or maybe not.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, if so...please review! You may get lucky next time you go hopping *wink***


	2. The janitor closet

**At your request and my unstoppable mind...here is chapter two. Thank you so much. I had no idea I'd get such a good feedback. Thank you all for reviewing.**

**PS: VOTE, please. **

**Everything is still owned by SM. (lucky girl- sorry, woman) :)**

**

* * *

**

"You'll be late!" I heard Charlie howl from downstairs. I was through my fifth outfit. _Why do I care so much? _I never used to care about this. _You want Edward to still be interested in you._ A small voice whispered.

I looked in the mirror again and I decided that I looked acceptable. I had put overalls and a red shirt. I still didn't like how it looked on me, but I would be late and I had to collect Edward, too. The mere thought of him made me smile. I took my schoolbag and hurried downstairs.

"See you later!" I yelled to Charlie. I didn't wait for his reply, just dived for my truck through the pouring rain.

As I went to the main road, I prayed there was only one road that led in to the forest. If not…I was doomed. While I was making things worse in my mind, I saw a silhouette on the side of the road. I stopped and leant to open the door.

"I was seriously thinking you were making fun of me." Edward said as he climbed in the truck, brining with him tons of water.

"Sorry. I promised I'd come. Here I am." I grinned at him and started driving to school.

He looked so hot when he was wet…I wanted to pull over and have him, again. His bronze hair had darkened and was stuck to his forehead, droplets of water falling from it.

"I'm really sorry." I apologized again, imagining how uncomfortable being wet could be.

"Just the jacket is wet. I'm fine." He assured me. He looked anxious, watching around him amazed "I need to tell Carlisle what car I want. As soon as possible." He mumbled.

My heart sank. He didn't want me to drive him again. "Until then, I'd beg Esme to let me drive hers." Did he have to twist the knife and put salt on the wound?

"I shouldn't have asked if you wanted this. You really don't like to be here." I said, sighing, feeling bad.

"It's not that I don't like to be here, per say. I'm…anxious. This car scares me." He whispered. "Tomorrow, I'll get Esme's car and drive you to school. If you still want this, of course."

"Really? I mean…you're not upset or something. I thought it was something I did."

"You're the only person that talked with me. Normally, that is." He sighed, embarrassed.

"Here we go." I said cheerfully as I pulled in the parking lot. People were already looking at my truck. They knew who was in it. _Perfect_. "See you outside."

"Let the fun begin." I heard Edward mutter after I jumped out of the car.

Everyone was staring at me and it was creeping me out. I met with Edward at the back of my truck and I saw a few guys pointing to us. I blushed and turned to him.

"Where's the offi-"

"Let's go. I'll show you around." He cut me off, glaring at a boy from my left. He took my hand and led the way to the school.

"Has mommy realized you are a big boy?" A black boy shouted. Edward squeezed my fingers and I could see how the words hurt him. I wanted to turn and take his side, but I didn't have that much courage.

My hand was buzzing with electricity as all my focus was centered on the spots his skin was touching mine. A few other people found something smart to say and with every word, Edward's steps flattened.

He opened the door for me and we entered in a small office where a middle age woman was filling some forms.

"Mrs. Cope." He said politely, making my heart spur.

"Mr. Cullen." she acknowledged him. "You must be Miss Swan." She smiled to me. "I have your schedule here. Oh and Edward, I have your changed schedule. Miss Hale got it for you." She continued and turned to look for my schedule.

I heard Edward sigh and when I looked at him, he was looking at his feet, his ears red.

"Here you go, Isabella."

"Bella." I mumbled and took the schedule. "Thank you."

"Have a good day!" she said cheerfully.

We left the office and Edward still won't look at me. Who was Miss Hale? The thought that he had lied again…left me heartbroken. I really wanted to trust him.

"What is your first class?" he whispered, leaning closer to peek in my schedule. His breath washed my face and Goosebumps appeared on my skin. I shivered involuntary and he gave a worried look. "Are you cold?"

"No." I should have known it would be weird. "What do you have?"

"If you'd come with me…we'll see. I need to get my schedule from Rosalie, apparently." He muttered.

"It's okay. I'll go ahead. I'll see you…around." I sped up, not giving him a chance to say a thing.

I was close to my class when a blond boy stopped me. _Great_. I thought. What did he want?

"You're the new girl, right?"

"Yes." I said and tried to continue walking to class but he blocked my path.

"I'm Mike. Just an advice. Keep away from Cullen, he's weird." He said, a sneer on his face. I felt my palm twitching. What was wrong with Edward? I wanted to hurt them for thinking bad of him.

"I'll keep that in mind." I hissed and dodged him.

Edward was seated in the back row. How did he get that? Maybe he took another route. The only available seat was next to him. As I approached, I saw a perfect, beautiful, blond girl leaning against his desk, staring at her nails and talking. He snapped something back. That was the most aggressive I had seen him so far. He seemed relaxed around her, not as tense as he had been when we arrived

"You are too independent. If you'd let me or Emmett drive-" she said in a sweet voice, still examining a nail.

"Oh right! Because that's all I need the first thing in the morning!" he hissed and pushed her side. "Get your ass out of here."

"I'll put your behavior on a sleepless night in the shop." She said softly and turned around, nearly bumping in me. She regarded me with a cold look, cocking her head to her side then leaving.

"Hi." I whispered to Edward. His head snapped in my direction and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Hey you." He said back, his eyes narrowed on someone behind me.

"And before I forget, we're having a party this weekend. Just so you know." The blond girl was back.

"Okay." Edward nodded. I sat down and took my books out, not wanting to intrude. She was inviting him to a party.

"You better not say anything-"

"I didn't!" he hissed annoyed. "If you must know, Alice told Mom!"

"Alice?" the blond scoffed. "And stop interrupting me!"

"Rosalie, so God help me, I'll kick you out if you don't leave on your own." He snapped.

She was Rosalie. _Go figure!_ How could he look at me when she was here, asking him to a party. She looked at me and a sly grin came on her face.

"Oh I see. You're the one that got locked up with him in the shop?" she asked, a big grin on her face.

"Rosalie." Edward said quietly, trying not to attract attention to us.

"So it's true! Now, I know why you left before Emmett was out of shower. He told us, all about it." She continued.

"Rosalie." He sounded angry, now and slightly embarrassed.

"Well, congratulations." She winked and left.

I turned to him, only to find him with his head on his arms on the desk. I could see his red ears peeking through his messy hair.

"Who's she?" I found myself asking. I was angry and I knew I shouldn't be.

Edward turned his head to me and grinned. "That would be one of my sisters. Lovely, isn't she? Thank God we're not blood related." He muttered under his breath the last part. That explained his demeanor around her.

"Oh…" I was at a loss. I had prepared a speech on trust, but when he said that, well I realized he never lied.

The teacher came inside, preoccupied with his own thoughts. He instructed us to read a chapter of the book we were studying. The Prince and the Pauper. How boring! At least for me. I had done it before, in Phoenix, at my high school there.

"You have the book?" Edward asked softly.

"No, but I already did this at my other high school." I said, slightly upset that he would be reading and I won't be able to talk with him.

"Great." He grinned my way. "I've already read this, years ago." He told me and leant closer.

"Why don't you come with her to school?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I have two brothers and two sisters. We're all adopted so there's no blood relation, just between Rosalie and Jasper. I told you this so you find it weird when I'd tell you that they're together." He mumbled, eyeing me warily.

"Together?" I echoed him.

He nodded, all his face red. "I don't particularly enjoy people kissing in front of me, especially at seven in the morning, in an enclosed space where I can't escape." He murmured.

"I understand that." I answered with a small smile. I knew how I felt when I saw people kissing or giving each other gooey eyes.

We fell silent and I began doodling on the corner of my notebook. I nearly screamed when he touched my hand under the table. When I turned to him, he greeted me with a breathtaking smile.

"Ehh you heard Rose, about the party." He started, watching me intensely, his green eyes burning in mine. I nodded, a blush creeping on my face. "Well…would you like to come?"

My heart jumped in my throat and a stupid grin formed on my face. "Yes."

Edward continued grinning and squeezed my hand. "See, I can do it the right way?"

"I never doubt it." I mocked him and he narrowed his eyes at me.

When class finished and we left together, people were whispering everywhere. Edward walked me to my next class and leant against the wall.

"I'm really sorry this is happening." He said dejectedly.

"But what is wrong? I don't understand." I groaned.

"Haven't you figured out? I'm weird. I'm a loony. I'm a nerd. I'm a loner. I'm the one people won't go near." He said quietly, watching my face.

"Why? Based on what?" I hissed.

Edward's eyes widened and he watched me shocked.

"They are stupid for not talking with you. You are a great company." I assured him and took his hand. I noted it was clammy.

"Bella, you don't have…" he scratched the back of his neck. "You don't need to act so good just because of last night."

"This is not an act." I informed him, upset that he didn't trust me and only because of what those kids had put in his head. "If we had continued talking last night and not…you know. I'd still be here."

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Honestly, Edward! You don't see yourself clearly." I sighed. "That's the last bell. You better hurry and promise me, you won't listen to a word they say."

He cupped my cheek and rubbed his thumb over it. "Thank you. I'll see you next break." He said softly, dropped his hand and left.

By lunch time, I had learnt that he always stayed alone, in every class, that only his siblings were talking to me and that he always had lunch in an empty classroom or the library. That was the cherry on the cake.

"What?" I yelled, stopping the middle of the hallway.

"Not here." He murmured and looked around.

"Oh yes, _here_!" I insisted. I wanted to strangle the blond girl that was looking at me as if I had lost my mind. "Why aren't you eating in the cafeteria?"

"I don't like it." I could see he was lying.

"I don't believe it. What had they done?" What they were doing to him was worst than what people see in movies! So what, he liked to actually learn and leave high school with something in his brain? So what, he was dressed 'normal'? So what, he never talked with anyone? Some people aren't talkative.

"Bella, _please_." Edward begged, his eyes big, glancing around. His eyes stopped somewhere in distance and a small smile came on his lips. "Let's talk." He took my hand and dragged me after him.

As we passed in the crowded hallway, the others were looking weird at me, some shaking their heads, some, braver, telling me 'Leave the looser and join us'. We stopped under the stairs and he opened a door and pushed me in.

"What's this?" I asked, suddenly claustrophobic. The place was too small and too dark.

"Wait, let me find it." It came Edward's voice from somewhere above me. Find what? My heart started beating wildly and I felt like clawing my skin off my bones. A small light lit above me and I could see Edward. He was inches away, breathing in my air. "Sorry. It's the least dirty of all the janitor closets, but the least spacious." He shifted nervously on his feet, leaning his long form on a wall.

"Oh I see!" I giggled. "I thought you said no to janitor closets."

He frowned and then his eyes widened. "NO! Jesus, Bella. I want to talk." He explained, his eyes anxious.

"Calm down, I was teasing." I touched his forearm and left my hand there, enjoying the buzzing.

"Right." He sighed in relief. "Look, Bella." He started softly and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, looking at me down his hand. "When we moved here, everyone wanted to talk with us, to be our friends. Some remained friends, some didn't."

"You." I whispered. He nodded, sorrowfully.

"When they realized how I really was…well, things changed. I don't go out, I don't play on the school's team, I spilled juice on Lauren, I got on Taylor's bad side when I threw a ball at his head, my mom was driving me to school…the list is endless. I always have a book with me or when I forget the book, I have the hood to isolate from the others. Considering I'm from a big family, you'd think that I'm easy and talk with everyone. No. I'm not, I don't socialize." He was watching me apprehensively.

All the things he had said, were things I used to do at my old high school. Me, being the queen of clumsiness, I always managed to hurt myself or someone. I understood him. I started laughing and he looked upset.

"I knew you'd laugh."

"I'm not laughing at you. We'd make quite the team if we put our mind to it." I chuckled, unable to stop.

Edward threw me a quizzical look.

"I'm clumsy, I usually have my nose in a book…I don't know who this Lauren is, but I put macaroni in my Math teacher's head once." I admitted. Edward joined me in laughter.

"Lauren is the most popular girl." He offered between snorts of laughter.

"Let me guess…" I stopped dramatically. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, stupid – it's a request, heavy make up, shiny car…what else?"

"Perfect sum up and you don't even know her."

"You know one, you know all of them." I said, finally getting a grip on my laughter.

The atmosphere was charged and I started thinking of what we talked last night. Edward was watching me with lustful green eyes.

"I'd really like to try something." He whispered quietly.

"What?" My breath caught when he cupped my cheeks. His long nose rubbed against mine, his eyes serious. "Just kiss me." I felt his smile as he gazed his lips on mine. I didn't want to play around. I had missed his lips so I grasped his hair and crushed our lips together, making him groan softly. I balanceed my hands on his shoulders, ready to jump when he withdrew and shook his head.

"No, Bella. Please, no. I promised myself that if this happens again, it will be in a bed." He said in a soft voice, making my insides clench. "I…care." He murmured in my hair and breathed in my scent.

His words overwhelmed me and I crushed him to me, surprising him and promptly burst in tears. He moved my head from his neck and wiped my tears. "Please, don't cry. I shouldn't have been so forward." Unlike other boys his age, he knew I was crying happy tears.

"I care, too. And oh, it's too soon, but I seem to know you better than everyone around here."

"Because you do." He whispered and kissed my cheek, a cheeky grin coming on his face. I gasped, trying to look horrified, but soon I found myself laughing. He joined me in laughter and so we opened the door of the janitor closet and stepped out.

My grin fell as soon as I saw the three girls. Two were close to each other and talking and the third one was grinning widely at us. The first two girls turned just in time to see us emerging from the closet. I didn't dare sneak a glance to Edward, I knew he was equally embarrassed. I couldn't even hear his breathing. They seemed to be speechless and I was more than happy, I didn't need their snide remarks. What worried me was the third girl, the one that was coming towards us at an alarming speed with the biggest grin on her face.

"You're Bella! You're real!" I wanted to feel offended, but I was gaping at her. "Emmett usually jokes around." I've heard that name once, earlier. He was one of Edward's brothers so that meant…the pixie-like girl in front of me was his other sister.

"Yes." I said in a small voice.

"I'm Alice!" she screeched and hugged me. Suddenly, I was jerked in Edward's arms. I looked up at him and he was glaring at his sister and she was glaring back.

"Poor girl. Who knows what he has done to her? No one can go for him and be sane."

"I know, right? He's like emanating nerdiness."

My head whipped to the two girls. Did the word 'nerdiness' even exist? I was sure that 'emanating' was a big word for that girl. My blood boiled and I willed myself not to cause a scene, but the other's reply set me off.

"Maybe she's with him for the sex, though I doubt it. Maybe he found a nice broom in the closet and made her believe it was his dick."

I couldn't believe their audacity! We were feet away and could hear them very well. Edward was stiff behind me, his eyes closed, his breath quick. I looked at Alice she was looking warily at Edward, her eyes narrowed when she turned to the girls. I stepped out of his arms and I thought I heard him say, "I knew it will happen sooner or later." He was mad if he thought I was leaving him. I was going to stick up for him, what his sister didn't seem capable of!

I marched to the girls, my sneakers loud in the empty hallway.

"Told you she'd come to her senses. I'm Jessica." Bitch one said, grinning a false smile.

"You were right, Jess. I'm Lauren." Bitch two offered, sweetly. "Is it true?"

I couldn't help but slap her, my hand moved on its own accord. "You fucking bitch! Do not ever speak like that about Edward." I hissed, angry. I hadn't been so angry…ever.

She gaped at me, holding her red cheek. "How dare you? You know who I am?" she screeched.

"Lauren, I think you said, that is unless you changed your name in _slimy viper_, in the meanwhile." I raised my eyebrow at her, my jaw clenched.

Bitch one a.k.a. Jessica looked scared and ready to desert her friend. I turned to her and she backed in the wall. "And you!" I growled, jabbing my finger at her. "Do you even know what emanating means? And I highly advise you to check the dictionary before you use words such as 'nerdiness'." She nodded quickly, her eyes wide.

"Oh Jess, don't look scared. She wants to intimidate you!" Bitch two had recovered from her shock. She got hold of my hair and before I could escape, someone caught her arm and pushed her away. I saw the rolled sleeve and the strained vein on Edward's arm.

"So help me Lauren, if you touch – no, if you look at Bella, I'll _forget_ everything Esme taught me and hit you." His voice was low and menacing. "Are we clear?" She looked dumbfounded at him as if she had just seen who knows what miracle and nodded her head slowly, never closing her mouth.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, turning to me, eyes soft and dancing on my face.

"Very well." I grinned at him. "That's how you should handle them."

"Enough drama! I'm hungry!" We were leaning closer, in our own world, so we jumped apart, startled when Alice shouted.

"Ready to go into the cafeteria?" I asked Edward. He nodded and took my hand, putting his other hand around Alice's shoulders.

She whispered something to him, making him blush and glance at me then nod his head once. Alice squealed and wrapped both her arms around him.

As I suspected, no one realized that he entered the cafeteria. We bought sandwiches and Alice led the way to her table. Only when we walked through the middle of the room, people stopped talking and turned to Edward.

"I have half a mind to go back to the library." He muttered to me.

"Don't. That would please them. It will mean they win."

We were at his family's table when I realized that he wasn't next to me. I turned and I saw a boy having Edward's arm twisted, hissing in his ear. The girls, I could fight…but that boy…

I didn't have to worry, because his brothers got up and went over to help him. I watched as Edward shook his head, almost pleading the big, curly haired one of his brothers while he had none of it and punched the bully in the mouth. The whole cafeteria gone quiet and I watched with rapt attention what was happening. I never thought it was that bad. Edward looked up and when he saw me looking, he sighed and dropped his eyes.

"Sit, Bella." Alice whispered and tugged at my hand. I fell in a chair and watched apprehensively as the three of them made their way back. His brothers were talking with him, but he didn't seem to listen to them.

"What did he do?" I asked when Edward sat next to me.

"He stuck out his foot, but I dodged it so he…did what you saw." He was embarrassed. "Oh they're my brothers. Emmett and Jasper." He whispered and pointed to them. So Emmett was the one with curly black hair, the one that had knocked the bully in the mouth. Jasper was as lean as Edward, but with blond hair and big blue eyes.

"Who was that one?" I asked, jerking my head to the blood mouthed boy.

"Taylor. The one I got in trouble with, last year." He muttered and opened his sandwich. I leant my head on his shoulder and sighed, my appetite gone.

"Aw look at them! They're cute." Emmett said loudly, obnoxiously.

Edward sighed above me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Emmett, please." He groaned and pressed his cheek on top of my head.

"One night of humping and he's already possessive."

Rosalie slapped him. "Don't listen to him. It's really great to have you back."

I looked up to Edward in time to see his blinding smile. "It's good to be back." He admitted and glanced at me, leant down and kissed me. Fire coursed through my veins. I couldn't believe him. Where was the shy boy from a minute ago?

I think Emmett whistled, but I didn't end the kiss to know who did it.

"Makes me want to go back to the janitor closet." Edward whispered against my lips.

"I'm not stopping you." I couldn't believe I had just said that.

Edward was up in one swift movement, his hand on mine, raising me. "I'm going to show Bella my spot in the library." He said to the others and we left the cafeteria. As soon as the doors closed behind us, he pressed me in the wall and attacked my lips again. "Shit, Bella. You can't say stuff like that."

"Library, huh?" I snickered, ranking my fingers through his wild hair and brining his mouth to mine again.

"Oh yes. If Jeannie wouldn't be patrolling…" he whispered and kissed my neck. "Come." He squeezed my hand and took the route back to the janitor closet we had vacated.

"I will, soon." I had to find a new filter. The old one seemed to have a big gape. Edward quickened his pace and soon we were squeezed in the closet. He pressed me in the wall and I wrapped my legs around him.

"Wait. How do you undo this thing?" he muttered tugging at my overalls. I helped him and I feared he'd rip them in his haste. He pressed me in the wall with his pelvis as he rummaged in his back pocket for something. A wide grin spread on his face and it was contagious, soon, I found myself grinning, too. "Lookie!" Edward chuckled and waved a foil in front of my eyes. "I was inspired not to take them out."

I kissed him. Now, he was the one talking too much. I opened his jeans and his erection sprang free, slapping my stomach. I wished we'd do this somewhere where I could see him in all his naked glory. With clammy, eager hands, Edward wrapped the condom on him and grasped my waist.

"Ready, baby?" I just moved my hips, unable to talk. _Baby_? Oh dear! This was happening too fast and right then when he entered me quickly, I realized that I was falling for him.

I buried my face in his neck and tried to stifle my moans as he slammed into me in earnest, his breath hot and fast in my left ear. Something wild was building inside me and I knew that I'd be putty in his hands in seconds. As I started quivering, my left leg fell from his waist, but I managed to wrap in around his thigh.

"Yessssss" Edward hissed in my ear and stilled. For seconds on end, we just sat there, regaining our breathing. "So…you wanted a tour of the library?" he whispered slyly in my ear.

"I've created a monster." I cupped my cheek and looked at him in mock horror.

"Your monster." He chuckled and kissed me again, with more fervor than before.

* * *

**The lemon wasn't planned...it just wanted to be written. Next one: the party. ;)**

**Thank you for all your encouragements! Review! They motivated me to write more.**


	3. The party

**SM owns it all.**

**This is the last chapter. It was intended to be a one shot...so I'm sorry if this last part isn't very good. I've got to go and study for my exam, now.**

* * *

The rest of the week passed in a blur. Edward showed me his spot in the library, but all we did was kissing, he showed me to his favorite empty classroom where we took advantage of the teacher's desk and my favorite and most embarrassing memory is in his mother's car, on our way to my house.

The party was tonight and I had less than an hour to get dressed. I had stayed for too long in the bathroom. I opted for a plaid skirt and a shirt since Alice had informed me yesterday that the theme was 'school', I looked the epitome of a school girl. A naughty one, the one you see in porn movies. I slipped a pair of high heels I rarely (never) used and I was ready.

When I parked in front of their house, which Edward had graciously showed me the way to a few days ago, I was shocked by how many cars were there. I saw that they were quite popular, contrary to their brother, but I never thought they'd get so many people to come.

I only managed to open my door when I felt Edward' presence. I was in his arms, in matter of seconds. "Thank havens!" he murmured.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" I teased.

"Always happy, baby." He answered with a bright smile.

"How many people are here?" I asked, getting out of the car. He shrugged and mussed up his hair.

"Hell if I know, but you're here. Come, let's get you a drink."

"Why, Mr. Cullen? Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"I need you sober for what I have in mind." It was official, I had created a sex monster. _My_ sex monster.

We stepped inside and I could only imagine the horrified look on poor Esme's face if she saw what I was seeing. A couple was heavily making out on her antique table, a few boys from my class were on their feet on a couch, jumping off it and things were getting gross as I let my eyes wonder in the corner of the room where were two Chinese vases. One was used as a pissing toilet and one for throwing up. Really?

"Wait." I frowned to Edward and saw him going to Emmett and together they went to the vases and dragged the boys out, shouting at them. They exchanged a few words and Emmett waved to me, I waved back.

"He'll clean around. They weren't so bad in the beginning." Edward groaned, returning to my side. He took my hand we went to the kitchen. "I don't know what you'd drink."

"What are you having?" I asked, eyeing a glass with an amber liquid on it, on the counter.

"Beer." He took a green bottle and took a sip.

"I'll have one, too." I could hear the uncertainty in my voice.

"Here. Please, don't get drunk. If you feel dizzy, it's better you stop drinking at all." He advised, drinking from his bottle again. "The good thing about parties," he started conversantly. "Guests never come into your kitchen. We're safe here."

I nodded and hopped on the counter next to him and took a drink of my beer. "What happens, usually?" I asked, looking at the door when I heard a howl from the living room.

He shrugged. "They get drunk and leave…we clean up before the parents are back. Which they won't until late on Monday evening." He wriggled his eyebrows and settled between my legs. His soft hand touched my neck and I bent my head, meeting his lips. I had seen him this morning, at the shop. After a heated discussion with Charlie, I went to buy a chicken and potatoes. He told me that he knew I won't be home during weekend and he wanted to eat something consisted. So there were five hours since I saw him last time.

"I missed you." He said against my lips, his fingers tangling in my hair. "It's wet." He admonished.

"I didn't have time. I cooked until an hour and half ago." I groaned.

"That means…you're staying over the weekend?" he asked hopefully, kissing above my left eyebrow.

I opened my mouth to answer but a scream came out when the kitchen's door opened and Emmett landed on the floor, Alice above him, smirking.

"Who's a little freak, now?" she shrieked.

"No! I swear, I didn't mean it like that." It was hilarious to see Emmett, big hulky Emmett, scared of little Alice.

I must have laughed because they turned to us.

"Oh gross, man!" he groaned and jumped up. He forgot about us a moment later, his eyes widening when he saw the glass with the amber liquid in it. "Oh! It's here!" He took the glass in his hands and kissed it. I watched bewildered, wondering how much he had to drink.

"I love your skirt!" Alice exclaimed and bounced to us, pushing Edward away and taking in my outfit. "You look hot!"

I turned three shades of red. "Thanks?"

"Alice, please. Take your fight with Emmett somewhere else. We are busy." Edward muttered and put his arms around me, nuzzling in my neck.

"Get a room!" Emmett snapped after draining the contents of the glass. Edward looked at me amused and winked then turned to Emmett.

"You drunk that?" he asked in mock horror. The mock part was lost to Emmett who nodded slowly. "I saw Austin pissing in it earlier."

"WHAT?" Emmett thundered and sputtered.

I buried my face in Edward's back, convulsing in silent laughter.

Soon after Emmett and Alice left us, we went upstairs. I was following Edward, unsure where he was taking me. We stopped on the third floor where was quite quiet, the music from downstairs a buzz in the background.

"This is my floor." He whispered, glancing at me. He was nervous.

"You didn't bring me here before."

He shrugged. "That visit was for you to know how to get here and well, Esme wanted to meet you, properly."

"So…_your_ floor? What does that mean?"

"There is my room," he pointed to a door in front of us. "And here is my _piano_." He whispered the last word.

"You play?" My voice was too high, but I couldn't hide my amazement.

"A little." Edward mumbled, shuffling on his feet. "Come." He opened the door and the most beautiful piano I had ever seen – the only one I had seen in reality – sat in the center of the room. The only other objects in the room were a black sofa and small desk filled with sheets of music.

I turned back to him and found him closer than I expected, he took me in his arms and rested his cheek on the top of my head.

"This is…surreal. I'm waiting for you wake up and run the other way." I heard his soft words.

"Did I do something to give you the impression that I don't like your company?" I asked, confused.

"On contrary, you seem to spend every moment with me. I could bet good money that some of those downstairs don't even know I exist."

"Edward!" I snapped and took a step back. "I told you that I don't care what they think! I mean, I care…I hate them for saying such things about you! I would never leave you, I love you too much to hurt in that way." I yelled, I was aware of how my voice broke as I took higher tones. "Holy shit!" I clapped my hands over my face and slapped me inwardly. Why did I have to say it? I had spoken the truth, but it was too soon.

Edward was frozen, a foot away, watching me with wide, surprised eyes. When he snapped out of it, I found myself on a big bed with pale golden sheets.

"Is it true?" His voice was low and husky.

I nodded, biting my lip and a blinding smile broke on his face.

"I love you, too, Bella. I was afraid to say anything. I know what it is, but it was too soon."

This time we made sweet, slow love under the covers. It was just the two of us, the party goers downstairs didn't exist. As we stayed under the blankets, in our post coital bliss, the door opened and Emmett burst in, stopping dead in his tracks.

"My eyes! Holy shit!" he shouted and clapped both hands over his eyes.

"Get. Out." Edward hissed and made sure we were covered.

"We're playing…I wanted to…Alice…said-"

"Get the _fuck_ out of my room!"

Emmett didn't have to be told twice. He was out before Edward finished screaming. I hadn't heard him say something bad before. They way he said 'fuck'…I was wet again.

"Say it again." I whispered and nestled my head better on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I can't just say it, Bella. I've never said it to anyone besides Esme."

I frowned and looked up at him bewildered. "What?"

"I tol- Wait! What are you talking about?" he asked, his brows knotting in the middle of his forehead.

"About what you just told Emmett. I've never heard you say 'fuck'." I mumbled, embarrassed. I don't think I used it that often, either.

"Ah...that! Well, he's calling for it. I mean…he clearly saw that we didn't want to go downstairs and kept talking like a moron."

I laughed at his comparison. "Maybe I want to go downstairs." I teased him.

"You're kidding. You have to be kidding." He almost pleaded. "I'm blissed out. I don't feel like ever moving or leaving this bed."

"You may have other needs." I hinted.

"You can take care of my other needs. And there's an adjoined bathroom." He jerked his thumb to a door while grinning at me.

"I want to hear you play." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Now?" he whined, pouting his lips.

"Yes. Please?"

Edward sighed and jumped off the bed, putting his jeans on him and throwing me his shirt. "What do you want to hear?"

"Anything."

"I know a lot of pieces, you have to choose one. You have one minute before I turn back to bed and go back to my blissed out daze."

"Mozart." I blurted out. It was the first thing that came to my mind.

"Let's go." Edward grinned, taking my hand and leading me to the piano room. He looked like a kid in a candy store, he looked young for once. No longer troubled by his demons.

He sat on the bench and pulled me on his lap and planted an open mouthed kiss on my neck.

"Do you like this?" he whispered and started playing. He started playing godly, he had lied earlier. He was amazing!

"_The magic flute_." I said astounded. I knew this one, it was one of favorites. Edward nodded and continued playing while he watched me apprehensively. He wasn't even looking at the keys! "You're a little Mozart, aren't you?"

I don't know if I was teasing him or merely stating the obvious. He shrugged and closed his eyes, stopping momentarily and starting another piece. This time, he played _The marriage of Figaro_ and when he opened his eyes, I could see the joy there. He was in his element.

"I'm hardly a genius. I just like to play." He whispered when he finished playing.

"You're amazing! I really…love you." I said the words again. He grinned and leant to kiss me hungrily. I was glad that no one knew this side of him.

"Are you absolutely sure? Things get out of hand at this hour." Edward told me, again. We were going downstairs to get something to eat and drink.

"As much as I love to stay locked in your room, I'm hungry." I moaned and pinched his side. His eyes widened and he put me over his shoulder making me scream. "Put me down!"

"When you'd learn not to attack inoffensive by standers, I will be good." He teased and carried me to the kitchen.

Music was blaring from the living room and when we left the kitchen, Jasper was coming out of there.

"There you are! Alice's been looking for you. By the way, what happened to Emmett? He looks scared?" he asked, unsure. We shared a look and started laughing. "Doesn't matter, come here. We're playing cards." He said and pushed us in the living room.

There were a few people and Edward's siblings.

"What game?" Edward asked.

"Forehead idiot, of course." Jasper answered and plopped next to Alice on a couch. We sat near Emmett and Rosalie, everyone looking at us dubiously. Maybe it was because they hadn't seen us the whole night…or that they never thought Edward would play such a stupid game.

"How're your eyes, Emmett?" Edward asked casually as a boy from my History class dealt the cards.

"It got to your head, I see. You're cocky, bro."

"OKAY!" Alice said loudly, glaring at Emmett. "When you get the card, you stick it to your forehead without looking at it. You have three guesses."

"That's not how I know it." I muttered leaning into Edward.

"Let her have her fun." He whispered and put the card to his forehead as she had instructed. He looked hilarious.

What Alice had failed to mention was that if you didn't get the right number or name, you had to drink. Needless to say, I was drunk before the first round finished.

"E…ght. Heart." Emmett hiccupped.

"Wrong." Jasper announced loudly. "I have…nine of spade." He had always managed to get the right one.

They turned to me and I felt Edward's finger on my palm, drawing a letter. J. How is it name? I can't say 'J'! I couldn't even think of how the cards were called, I was too gone. Luckily for me, the next song helped me. AC/DC sang about _The Jack_ and I cried out "Jack!"

"That's bluff!" Emmett groaned. "I'm going to sue Brian!"

"Now, Emmett, let's not get angry." Rose whispered, stroking his arm. "You simply don't have luck at this game." She said soothingly.

We ended up counting and when someone messed up, they had to drink. Around dawn, the liquor and beer were gone and everyone was slumped around the living room, dozing off.

"Where are you going?" Edward mumbled, almost asleep as I got up.

"Bath." I whispered and left. When I came out of the bathroom, the boy that had harassed Edward at school, Taylor, I think, backed me in a wall.

"Care to enlighten me what you find interesting at that looser?"

"Leave me alone." I tried to duck, but he caught my shoulder.

"Not yet. I really want to know. You look smart enough to know what kind of-"

"Don't say a bad word about him! he doesn't even trust himself because of you!" I shot back.

"Taking his side, huh? Maybe Lauren was right. Maybe…he is that good in bed." Taylor sneered. I punched him, but I never thought he'd try to punch back.

"Oh you have no idea what you started, little girl." He threatened me and pressed my cheek to the wall. "Let's finish this in the bathroom, shall we?"

Fear gripped me, but before I could scream, Taylor disappeared from in front of me and then he landed at my feet, his mouth bloodied. Edward stood in front of me, shaking, his eyes on me, scared, relieved…then they moved on Taylor and I was positive if given the chance, he would kill him.

Taylor got up and pushed Edward in the wall. "Let's what you'd do, Cullen!"

I was frozen in place, watching as they kept throwing punches. Someone must have heard grunts and moans because next thing I knew, Emmett and another few boys were separating them.

"Are you insane? He could have killed you!"

"He tried to hurt Bella." Edward snapped and wiped his lip that was bleeding.

"Look at me, bro, if someone called the police…I'm not bailing you. You deserve it."

"Didn't you hear me, Emmett?" he thundered. Silence fell in the small hallway. Edward lunged again for Taylor, but Emmett caught his arm. "Never touch her again."

Emmett and Jasper 'helped' Taylor outside the house and soon, everyone followed. Edward went to the bathroom and started cleaning his wound. I went after him and wiped the blood with a towel. He didn't say make a sound, although I was sure it hurt.

"You didn't have to. Please, don't ever do that. I was so scared…" My voice trembled as I cleaned the towel in the sink and return to clean his face.

"He'll have worse if he decided to touch you. I'm fucking done with their crap. Just watch me." He muttered angrily and hissed when I ran the towel over a cut near his eyebrow.

"Sorry." I whispered and kissed the spot. "It's good to take action, but don't fight again."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist, burring his face in my chest. "Thank you."

I had managed to get him out of his shell, to make him realize that those kids weren't right. And now, everyone was going to see Edward as he really was. I was happy for that. It made me love him even more.

* * *

**Review! And go and vote on my poll ;)**


End file.
